particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Komunisturi Partia Hobratsi
|Seats2 Title = |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |party_logo = }} The Komunisturi Partia Hobratsi '''(Communist Party of Hobrazia), '''located in the Republic of Hobrazia, is a Metzist-Leonidist party. The party advocates for a society where the means of production are in common ownership. The KPH members believe in a vanguard party of the workers to take control of the state and guide the nation towards socialism. The party maintains a youth wing called the Communist Youth League and a paramilitary organisation, The Red Defence. The party was originally founded in 3680 as the Socialist Reform Party. It was dedicated to the decentralized socialist policy. It rose in popularity, but dissolved later on due to internal conflicts. The party reformed in 3792 into the Socialist Vanguard Party. The party again came to a close. Years later in October 3889, new communist leaders came together to establish the Communist Party of Hobrazia, citing that previous socialist parties had made to many concessions to the right-wing, which led to their downfall. History First Era The Socialist Reform Party of Hobrazia was founded by a group of dissatisfied workers determined to increase the conditions in which they lived under. The party grew in popularity and eventually became the ruling party, and it was even for a time the only operating political organisation in Hobrazia. The party faced many power struggles after the death of the initial founders. One of these struggles eventually led the party to its subsequent downfall. It dissolved leaving the working class without a party to call their own. Second Era The Socialist Vanguard Party formed in 3792 as the only socialist organisation in Hobrazia. Communists, greens, socialists, and social democrats faced little success separately before the party's founding. A communist leaders organized these leftist ideologies into a single faction. They believed that if they all united they could combat the evils of capitalism facing the nation. The Socialist Vanguard Party was an instant success among the working people of the nation and took a majority in the legislature. It worked alongside the Hobrazian National Movement to implement socialistic policy for the betterment of the people. The Socialist Vanguard for a time lost power to a popular right-wing party, the Protestant Democratic Union, but the opposition soon fell apart. The SVG was able to reclaim a majority united this time with two other parties, Power to the People and Hobrazian Socialist Party, in a united left coalition. Present. Ideology The Communist Party of Hobrazia follows a strict doctrine of Metzist-Leonidism. The party maintains a few standing principles: Democratic Centralism, Vanguardism, and Soviet Democracy. General Political Compass Results Economic Left/Right: -9 Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: 5 Public Officials No Elected Officials at this time. Party Officials National Party Chair * Aleksandr Khujadze (3889-Present) Central Committee (The party leadership is composed of regional party-elected officials.) * Ekaterine Nakashidze (Stormereti Rep) * Tamar Licheli (Deltaria Rep) * Tatiana Guruli (Kiduran Rep) * Vazha Melkadze (Zargundia Rep) * Mikheil Nikoladze (Muzalkaz Rep, First Secretary of the Communist Youth League) * Iuri Svanidze (Chief of the Red Defence)